Guardian Goddesses
by Zephyra-chan
Summary: This is the story of a circle of friends. Their lives, death, divinity, how they dealt with life missed, and their trials. How they fell in love. A sweet tale of love and sacrifice. YxS AXC DXM KXL. Assorted minor pairings. HIATUS.
1. The Goddess of Wind and Judgement

Please tell me what you think, this is my first fic.

Notes:

Shiho is the Goddess of Judgment, and the Guardian of Wind. (Shiho of Wind and Judgment.)

Cagalli is the Goddess of Victory, and the Guardian of Fire.(Cagalli of Fire and Victory)

Miriallia is the Goddess of Order, and the Guardian of Earth.(Miriallia of Earth and Order)

Lacus is the Goddess of Peace, and the Guardian of Water.(Lacus of Water and Peace)

* * *

An angel was flying though the clouds, clutching a lilac staff about a meter long, it was beautiful in the sun, reflecting light off the golden metal butterflies and flower petals on top, blowing wildly, surrounded by wings of its own, outside the wavy circle, they were not metal, they were truly alive, representing the magic that was in use. However, the staff was only the start of the beauty; it represented the Guardian of Wind, the Goddess of Judgment, who was, breathtaking herself. Her soft lilac eyes the color of her staff, brown hair, shining bright in the sun, as she flew though the heavens. Her destination? The Portal of Agra; it was forbidden for a goddess guardian like her to enter the mortal realms, even though they would retain their status and power, they still took a physical form, there for, it led to confusion and chaos. As she alighted on the cloud of the portal she heard a call.

"SHIHO! DON'T!" It was she fellow guardians, Lacus of Water and Peace, Cagalli of Fire and Victory, and Miriallia of Earth and Order.

"Bye," was the soft whisper as she stepped into the portal…

* * *

As I said this is my first fic, please don't flame/bash me, I would appreciate criticism for things I did wrong, or could do better, thank you. 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Thank you for your reviews! I probably wouldn't have written as fast if not for them, thank you!

* * *

She stared out the window of the café, calmly drinking coffee, but inside she was torn. Life was going well for Shiho Hahnenfuss, she was the star athlete of Galaxy High, from swimming to archery, and everything else, she excelled in music, and dancing, passed cooking with much praise, her academics were soaring off the charts, she was hounded by the most popular people, well… all but the 'Four Kings', she was true friends with them, but something still bothered her; what if? That thought plagued her day and night. What if she didn't leave heaven? She still judged the souls of mortals, that was true, she couldn't let them wander after all, there was no difference in her duties. She still practiced magic; she could never give that up. While she had friends here, she never wanted to forget the _other_ ones. She wondered as flash backs filled her head. 

_-Flashbacks-_

_It was the days when they were still human, Miri, Cagalli, Lacus and her were having a slumber party, __they were around ten. __Cagalli talked about the ne__west idea she had for the group,__ Miri was showing them the pictures she took, Lacus was singing softly, and she was just pondering things like usual._

_"I think we should wear matching colors today" Cagalli was really just a happy-go-luck girl, she didn't hide it then._

_"Look at this! I caught the eagle gliding over the canyon, a close up too!" Miri was just focused on __photography and just photography._

_"I just wish, from a far, that this day, will forever, forever, be with me…" Lacus had a gorgeous voice, she turned down offers to be a pop star, over and over, saying that "I want to just be me."__Their voices filled her head as she spent th__at day content with her friends._

* * *

_They were sitting on the balcony of Cagalli's room, it was a brilliant sunny day, __they__ had just finished swimming and were sitting around, enjoying smoothies, provided by the __Atha__ maid._

_"You are the Guardians, keep the world safe…" a voice resounded in their heads, as they were embraced by light._

_"__Wha__?!" Cagalli shouted._

_"Oh, my!" Lacus said._

_"Huh?!" Miri questioned._

_"What do you mean?!" She heard herself ask._

_"Exactly what I said." The voice responded.__ That's when their staffs appeared, "Take them,"__ the voice instructed. _

_As she was still blinded by light she__ did as she was told, when the light cleared, it seemed that she was floating on air!_

_"Wish for wings," the voice told her. She did, just like she always wanted,__ wings sprouted of soft feathers, white tipped __with lilac, the __shade of the staff and her eyes, appeared. When she next saw them, Miri had white wings tipped with ocean blue, Lacus had white wings tipped with pink, and Cagalli had white wings tipped with amber._

* * *

_They were 17, it was too good of a day to spend inside they decided, and left their houses to meet out side the 'Lumiar Café'. It was the day that they were called upon, to defend their world, their people, the day of their deaths, they were walking down the park when suddenly the light of day turned pitch-black, and a voice echoed though out , "Forswear your powers, you unworthy!"_

_"Never!" was the response from all four of them._

_"Then die and I shall take the power from your corpse!"_

_The girls all looked at each other and nodded._

_"Wind!"_

_"Water!"_

_"Fire!"_

_"Earth!"_

_ Was their cry, and as soon as they said a simple word, staffs appeared before them. Cagalli's amber like her eyes, and inside her circle was, a lion, its face framed with a flaring sun, golden with bronze, wings of fire spread from hers. Miriallia's was a ocean of its own, exactly like her eyes, inside her circle was as large lily, with a background of forests, hers was framed with wings of pedals. Lacus's was a softer, gentler baby blue, that captured the color of her eyes, her circle held the ocean with a setting sun, framed with misty wings. Shiho's was as lilac as her eyes, her circle was wavy, with butterflies and flower petals, surrounded by lilac wings lighter than the staff. If this was a display of power, most would laugh, however the darkness knew better, they were the symbols of the greatest __magics__, the staffs differed though out the ages, but it always was the color of the bearer's eyes, and the image on top meant the reach of the wielder's power. The sun was the most powerful sign of Fire. The ocean was the most powerful sign of Water. The forest represented the most powerful sign of Earth. The wavy circle was the sign of the greatest of the guardians, and the butterflies were the greatest sign of wind. Oh, but of course they didn't know that._

_"This was not going to be easy, but who thought it was? __Concurring__ the powers of the Elements? The embodiments of light? Well I probably will fail this time, but who knows? May be the next batch would be easier?" The darkness thought to itself dryly._

_The girls tried hard, and fought bravely, at last they defeated darkness, and deciding together they sent it to the 100__th__ level of hell, the Abyss of Nothingness. They had used all their magic, many have tried to seal the darkness, none have succeeded before them, __they__ had used their last drop, spending it on their spell and battle. In their last moments, they had joked like they used to._

_"Well that's that." Cagalli said weakly._

_"We used to much at once," Miri dully stated what they all knew, if they had time, their magic would replenish itself._

_"But we did a good deed," Lacus's normally light voice strained._

_"No else should have to do that again" I agreed, I could hear my own voice crack. _

_The next thing I knew the world had went black and we were sitting on clouds, over looking the world, a young girl, about our age flying to us, she had blond hair like Cagalli, and magenta eyes. _

_"My lady, guardian goddesses!" she called out to us as she landed on the cloud with a curtsy, "I'm Stellar, I happen to be the one entrusted with the honored role of introducing you to heaven! I'm one of the many messengers of heaven, my ladies."_

_By this time Cagalli had recovered enough to say, "Please call me Cagalli."_

_This drew the rest of us out from our dazed states, well enough to say;_

_"I'm Shiho"_

_"Call me Miri" _

_"I ask that you call me Lacus"_

_And so began our lives as 'Guardian Goddesses' there were a few Gods and Goddesses, and many Guardians, however we were the only four that were __both._

* * *

_After I stepped into the portal, I fell to earth; thankfully I had my wings to help me fly. I was flying over the park where I died when I heard someone coming, I used my common sense and drew in my wings, I was so used to landing on clouds that I forgot this wasn't heaven, but thankfully I landed in a tree. After I regained my senses I dropped out of the tree, I used to do that all the time, to my surprise, however a boy was leaning on the tree trunk, and would see me, in my goddess clothing! So I quickly created a simple, loose T-shirt in lilac, and a nice pair of spring green cargo pants. As I neared the ground the boy looked up, I saw that he had shining silver hair and his royal blue eyes showed nothing but shock, well how often do you see a girl drop out of a tree? I landed nimbly on my feet, took a look at him, and walked away._

_I guess I surprised him the next morning when I enter the class room that I had been assigned to and there he was, sitting in the back row of class with three other guys, one had blue-black hair and emerald green eyes, another was a brunette with hair lighter than mine, and amethyst eyes, the last was a blond with purple eyes. The teacher had told the class, "Ms.Hahnenfuss will be seated next to Mr.Jule"_

_ I hear the class gasp, and he started saying, "What the fucking dam--?!" he stopped abruptly as he saw me; I kept my face emotionless as I walked up to my new seat._

_What really surprised __people was__ that I was able to withstand his temper, and was friends with him; well we had our share of trials._

_"What the damn are you doing here?!" He hissed at me._

_"What?" I asked as innocently as possible._

_He shot me a glare as the blond pulled him away, "Lets go Yzak."_

_That's how I learned his name, Yzak Jule. _

_It was during what they called 'Physical Education' that made him look at me again, he and the blue haired boy-Athurn Zala- were running neck and neck, after the brunette –Kira Yamato-, needless to say I ran faster than any of them. I the Guardian of Wind, I __am faster __than __any__ person mortal or not! I think Yzak caught sight of me behind them, gaining fast, I didn't know what was going on, and we were running a mile that day, so I started late you see. _

_"What the hell?!" He cursed._

_"What's the matter Yzak? Losing to me?" Athurn taunted him._

_"No, you damn asshole! Look __behi__—"_

_ I ran past them and shouted, "You mean in front!" _

_"—__nd__ us!" He finished, as the shock that I had passed him, and was now passing Kira to lead five meters in front and gaining, dawned on him._

_I finished a whole lap ahead of everyone else. The gym teacher just looked at me as if he had never seen anything like me before, "What?" I asked._

_"Y-y-y-y o-o __ou__ p-pa-as-__sed__ K-__kira__!" He stampeded._

_"So?"_

_"K-__ki__-__kir__-a!"_

_"So?" I repeated._

_"SO?!" He shouted._

_By this time Kira, Athurn and Yzak came up. "He means that's never been done before." Athurn stated calmly._

_"Oh," I replied._

_"Good run," Kira complemented me._

_"Thanks," I replied, he didn't seem mad at all; that was good, but I still had the rest of the class starting at me, and Yzak saying "No damn fucking god cursed way!" in the background. _

_We went to cooking class next, I created, what the teacher called, "The best thing I ever tasted!" The boys and girls just thought I was good at sports and cooking. The class after was music, the teacher after hearing me play the piano, asked me to write down the song I had played, I asked for a pieces of paper, she answered, "Just the song name wound be fine dear," I told her it was an original of mine she let out a soft, "Oh" and went to fetch paper and a pencil. I excelled in the academic classes with out sweat, acing the pop test with a hundred, when people asked me what I got __I__ just silently held up the paper. _

_He asked to meet me after __school,__ I agreed just to see what he wanted, "Swimming!" Yzak challenged me. I'm not as good at swimming but I won easily._

_"Kendo!" was his next challenge, I won._

_"Basketball!" He roared, I won, again. _

_Before he could roar out another challenge I said, "Could you just accept you lost already? I'm getting bored." He was literally giving off steam, I was roaring with laughter on the inside, but kept my mask in place._

_"Tae Kwan Do," he muttered._

_"Fine, but leave me alone after this, deal?"_

_"You got it."_

_I won, for the fifth time. Everyone looked at me strangely for the next few days, I guess word got __around;__ he had a whole cluster of fan girls, and his best friend, who I learned was a gossip, watching everything after all._

_In time I became good friends with Yzak, Dearka, Athurn and Kira, they -mostly Yzak, no one else had a problem with it- learned to accept I was better than them at everything, including machines and programming. They also learned hated skirts, dresses and all things __girly, well they-Dearka- learned the hard way, Dearka asked I told him, he laughed, I hurt him._

_ -End Flashbacks-_

Shiho sighed, paid her bill and left the café, she had judging to do.

* * *

Please review. I'm plotting the next chapter! 'Trouble Brews!' 


End file.
